Sari's cute
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Basically Sari's version of the Animaniacs song "I'm cute". Anyway, please let me know if I should leave this up. It's not my best work.


Sari's cute

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the Animaniacs song "I'm cute".

Author's note: This takes place in a "Who framed Rodger Rabbit?"-style world where cartoon characters are actors in their shows/movies. I know it's kind of weird to put the Transformers characters in this kind of setting, but I wanted to do something different.

"Sari, we need to talk".

"And cut! That was a good take, all of you. We'll let you know when we're ready to start filming Season 3." The director said.

Sari smiled. It was not easy being a cartoon star, especially when you had to act a certain way on camera. In this world, Sari, the Autobots, the Decepticons, Professor Sumdac, etc, were all "living toons" rather than just drawings. It was September 2007 and season 2 of "Transformers: Animated" had just finished filming. Everyone was relieved except for Megatron, who had hated where he ended up at the end of the episode.

"Why do I have to deal with you on the ending credits shot?" Megatron asked Starscream.

"Because the writers made it that way, stupid." Sari answered. Sometimes it was fun to insult her costars that were the enemy in the context of the series. She had called Sentinel Prime "a big fat jerk" off camera and had gotten away with insulting the Decepticons, just not this time.

"Why I ought to teach you a lesson about insulting me like that." He replied, ready to smack the eight year old, who in real life, was just a normal human cartoon and not part robot.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's not our fault the writers do certain things we don't like." Bumblebee replied, ready to defend his best friend.

"All right you three that's enough." Optimus Prime replied. "Sari's supposed partially robotic origin will probably be the first thing taken care of next season."

"Of course it will." Sari replied as everyone walked into the break room to get food and energon to eat.

"You're not exactly the most popular human character." Bulkhead said. "But some people do like you."

"You really want to know why some people like me?" Sari asked.

Nobody answered.

"Well, okay, then I'll just tell you anyway." She said, and then started singing.

Sari-**I'm cute, yes that's true**

**I really can't help it but what can I do?**

**Cause I'm cute, it just shows **

**With two anime eyes and just barely a nose**

**Then a bright yellow dress that's adorable yes**

**And when they see my best things then everyone says**

Scrapper and Mixmaster-**Oh shoot. Isn't she cute?**

Bumblebee and Bulkhead-**Cute, cute, cute yes our friend is cute, cute, cute**

Sari-**I'm the one they adore**

**I'm not like other people but who says I will be what's more**

**It's a chore, to be constantly cute and emotional too**

**With my lips sticking out in a cute little pout **

**It's no wonder that all of the 'bots like to shout**

Optimus Prime and Ratchet-**she's a beaut**

Sari-**Just face it, I'm cute**

Prowl and Sentinel Prime-**Cute, cute, cute oh isn't she cute, cute, cute **

Sari-**Being cute's a thing you can't hide **

**When you look up the word in a book there's my picture inside**

**I can sigh **

'**Cause I'm on a book cover**

Ultra Magnus and Jazz-**oh, don't we just love her? **

Sari-**I'm simply a goddess**

Blackarachnia-**And she's just too modest **

Sari-**I'm the answer to one of the questions in trivial pursuit **

**For who's the most cute? **

Crazy Blitzwing-**Cute, cute, cute that human is cute, cute, cute **

Sari-**I'm cute, and I'm sweet**

**And I'm innocent, neat and so trusting**

Megatron and Lugnut-**If you want our opinion her song is becoming disgusting**

Sari-**I'm cute**

Starscream-**So what? **

Sari-**I never am vain**

Lockdown-**She's just being a pain in the**

Sari-**But I'm also real nice**

**I'm a doll through and through **

Blur and Omega Supreme-**so big whoop-dee-do**

Sari-**I'm simply adoring**

Autobots and Decepticons-**And also real boring **

**And that's why we're snoring at you. **

Sari practically screamed, "Why did all of you ruin this song? I don't care if everyone hates me for being some humanoid robot on our show! I still have fans who like me, right?"

"Well, yeah she does." Bumblebee said.

**A blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah**

**She's cute**

Author's note: I didn't change all of the words because it just didn't seem right to do so. I know this probably sucks, but who cares?


End file.
